Another Chance In Life
by chxrry.potatoees
Summary: It had been two years since the deaths of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, two best friends. And yet. Their bodies disappeared. They had been revived, yet. Adrien lost his memories, and Marinette was trapped in the virtual world. Second chances had prices to pay. They had powers and new lives, yet something was missing. The two sixteen year-olds needed to find each other.
1. Prologue

**Heyooo! This story is inspired by Haruka and Takane's backstory in Mekakucity Actors, which is an awesome anime by the way. It was so sad! I really loved it and decided to make this AU! It's also a best friends AU, by the way. I hope you like it! Have a lovely day and remember to leave your reviews!**

 **I do not own Mekakucity Actors or Miraculous Ladybug.**

It had been 2 years since Marinette Dupain-Cheng was deemed dead after she went missing. 2 years after she experience how it was like to fall off a building. It wasn't intentional. She wanted to see Adrien, her best friend one last time, but she died earlier than he did. How she wished to watch Alya's vlogs one more time...

It had been 2 years since the death of Adrien Agreste. He died in thr hospital, and yet...His body disappeared. How much he yearned to see his best friend one last time, little did he know that she died even before him. Adrien was a weak boy. Often getting sick when he was young. Too bad his good looks weren't put to use. He couldn't spend time with other friends like other people. Despite his condition, Marinette had stayed by his side since young. Even when his mother disappeared.

* * *

 **1 September, 2015**

"Looks like he's in the hospital again..." Alya said. The three fourteen year-olds sighed at the sight of their best friend lying on a hospital bed. Adrien had collapsed again.

Adrien's eyes slowly lifted open as he felt weak. Not like any other time he had collapsed. Just. Very, very weak. He saw the faces of Alya, Nino and Marinette. He could see the worry written all over their faces.

"D-Don't worry about me..."

The trio's eyes widened as they heard the weak, feeble voice of the boy.

"Adrien..." Marinette smiled as tears brimmed her eyes. Alya and Nino heaved sighs of relief upon his awakening.

"Oh! I had something to give you! I think I left it in school...I'll go check my locker..." said Marinette as she held his hand.

"I'll see you later," she winked as she headed out the door.

Marinette had prepared a special gift for Adrien. No. She just wanted to give it to him. The drawing she had wanted to give him.

"You like him, don't you?"

The cold voice of a girl made her almost jump out of her skin.

"Adrien Agreste."

"W-Who are you?" asked Marinette.

"Lila Rossi," the girl stuck out her hand.

"U-Um..."

"Do you like him? Just give me an answer!" shouted the girl. Marinette clenched her fists as her hands were clammy.

Adrien. The boy who'd been next to her, by her side for the past 6 years. The boy who cared so much about her. The boy who'd stick up for her from Chloe. Recently, she'd been nervous around him. Her face turned red when he was around.

Her jaw dropped.

She liked him. She loved her best friend. And she didn't even realise that.

She had to tell him. She had to! Marinette got up and walked swiftly past Lila, before Lila pulled her back by the collar.

"I need to tell him..."

"Hey! Give me an answer!"

 _"Hey, do you have a death wish, Maritrash? Give me an answer!" Chloe bellowed as Marinette crawled to a corner._

 _"Give me your answer!" Chloe hollered, pushing Marinette back every word she said._

"Um, hello?"

Marinette trembled furiously.

"Give me your answer," Lila said, stepping forward every step. Marinette took a step back, every step.

Step by step, she reached the railing of the 8th floor of the school.

"W-What if I do?" Marinette had finally mustered enough courage.

"Stay away from him," Lila growled. Marinette's eyes widened as her heart nearly stopped, trembling in fear, she stepped another step back. And her jaw dropped.

Marinette doubled over, and fell over the railing.

The feeling of air gushing towards her. Next, the impact if the cold hard ground. Marinette's vision soon turned blur as she heard cries.

"Marinette? Marinette!"

Voices echoed in her head.

"A-Adrien..." her feeble voice couldn't be heard by anyone. She felt sleepy. After a while, she gave up.

Marinette's eyes slowly closed, but something else happened.

* * *

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Always sticking up for people."

"Always helping people in need."

"I think you deserve a second chance," Marinette could hear a voice say. The voice sounded old. A voice of an old man not any younger than...60.

"D-Didn't...I...D-Die?" asked Marinette as she looked down. No blood. No scars. She looked up to see a short and plum old man with tiny, floating creatires staring down at her.

"A-Ah! It's a bug, no...It's a mouse! It's a bug mouse!" She screamed, upon seeing Tikki, the Ladybug Kwami.

"Yes, you are dead," the old man said.

"I am Master Fu, the Guardian of the miraculouses. You have been a very good person. You deserve a second chance in life," said Master Fu as one of the creatures came forward.

"This is Tikki, your Kwami, she will be taking care of you from now on, granting you the powers of the miraculous ladybug."

"But," Master Fu sighed.

"You have only two choices," said Master Fu.

"One, lose your memories of your friends, family and be reborn into someone who looks exacly like you, no. You. Just with a slightly different appearance," said Master Fu.

"Two, live in the virtual world until you find your body, with the help of someone else."

"Your choice, my dear?" asked Master Fu. Marinette was already grateful for a second chance in life. But she couldn't possibly forget about Alya, Nino. Her parents. Adrien.

She made up her mind.

"I choose... To live in the virtual world."

"I don't ever want to lose my memories of everyone. Even if it may be hard to find my body again...I'll do my very best to find it once again," exclaimed the blue-haired girl as she looked at the bracelet that Adrien had given her for her birthday. He had the same one.

"Very well, now...You may go back and forth to any device you would like to be in. The owner of the device, could help you too," said Master Fu.

Marinette soon saw herself getting sucked into what seemed to be...

"I love you, Adrien."

She said as tears brimmed her eyes, before her body disappeared.

* * *

"Adrien? Adrien!" Alya and Nino cried as they heard the sound lf the heart monitor connected to Adrien. That sound. That straight line. He knew that that was his end. He didn't even get to see Marinette.

"No, Adrien, don't go!"

"Please, man, Adrien!"

The voices of his beloved friends were consolling. Yet, it didn't help.

"I-I'm sorry..." his feeble voice echoed his last words, before his eyes closed. Before he felt...Sleepy?

Adrien woke up again, eyes widened to see an old man with several floating creatures staring down at him. He looked at himself. Nothing attatched to him from the hospital.

"H-How am I alive?"

"You're a very kind person. Yet trapped at home by your father. You always find a way to help people even during your photoshoots. You always stick up for your best friend, too."

"W-Who are you?" Adrien asked, heart palpitating like a jackhammer.

"I am Master Fu. Guardian of the Miraculous. The reason you are not dead yet...Is because you deserve a second chance," the phenomewas that...It was the first of september.

"A-A second chance?"

"Yes, you have two choices."

"One. Live in the virtual world, until you find your body, with the help of someone, of course," said Master Fu.

"Two. Lose your memories, and become youself again. Just. Some things may be different. Like your hair colour, and this body, will be stronger. Much, much stronger."

He didn't want to forget anyone. Yet. Who was there to forget? He definitely didn't want to forget Mari, Alya or Nino. But maybe he could find them once again. If he got a stronger body. He wouldn't have colds so often, he wouldn't have that disease again. He could find Marinette again. He was dead sure that he wouldn't ever forget her. Maybe a little hint will be left in hit head.

"I choose."

"Two...Even if I may lose my memories, I will definitely find them again. Alone," he said as he looked at the bracelet which Marinette had given him.

"Very well. Now, you will become your new self."

"This is Plagg, he will be your Kwami. Granting you the powers of the black cat."

Adrien's jaw dropped as he saw himself start to disappear. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he said.

"Goodbye."

"I-I'll definitely find you again."


	2. 1point 5 Extra!

**Extra Chatper! It's very short cuz it's just an addon to the prologue.**

"There's one more thing."

"Marinette, there is something that you should know," said Master Fu, before she transformed.

"In the night. It might be possible for you to become human."

"R-Really?" asked Marinette, a tinge of hope twinkling in her eyes.

"After all, you need to roam freely to find your body, no?" chuckled the old man.

"Thank you, Master Fu...For the second chance, I'll make good use of it!"

"And, you have powers."

"Powers of creation."

That was the last thing he said to her. Marinette's eyes widened for a while, but softened once again.

* * *

"There is one more thing."

"Your memories, will be in here," said Master Fu as he held up a locket.

"This will be found at the same place where your friend's body is."

"Friend? Who?" asked Adrien.

"Marinette, she died, too."

Adrien's eyes widened.

"S-She died?"

"Yes."

Adrien couldn't say anything, except.

"Goodbye."


	3. Life After Death

**Heyooo! So this chapter may just be a draft, because I want to know your suggestions of what I can add on, or stuff. Please leave your reviews, enjoy, and have a lovely day!**

* * *

 **15 August, 2017**

 _It's been really weird these two years..._

 _I woke up in an apartment which Plagg said some guardian had given to me._

 _And a wallet with money, and an ID with a picture of someone that looked like me. Except..._

 _The person had blonde hair._

 _When I first stepped out. People kept whispering at the sight of me._

"Hey...Isn't that boy the one who's body disappeared after he died in the hospital? Adrien Agreste?"

 _My name is Adrien Agreste. And yet...I don't remember anything. All I remember was a wish of being strong enough to have fun with my friends. And yet, I have none..._

 _People say I'm dead. I don't even know what happened. Plagg told me that I died, too. He says that Master Fu put my memories together with someone's body. Was that person dead, too?_

 _I looked very different from the guy in the ID. I often saw his face on pillars or signboards on the street. Maybe he was a model...I had white hair. I wore a black shirt and black short sleeved shirt over. It was just..._

 _Those green emerald eyes. They looked almost identical to mine._

 _Sometimes, I get weird dreams. As if their memories...I usually see a girl with beautiful bluebell eyes. A tall, yet strict looking man...A boy with headphones, and a brown-haired girl who'd always be on her phone..._

 _Are they people I used to know?_

Thinking of all that made Adrien tired. After all, having the power of destruction was way more tiring. Walking alongside people who'd whisper at the sight of him was tiring. Everything was tiring.

"Plagg...D-Do you have any idea who's that girl in the dreams?"

"How would I know what dreams you have?" asked Plagg as he rolled his eyes, much to Adrien's chagrin.

"That blue haired girl in the pigtails, who is she?"

"Blue hair in pigtails. I think I've seen it before..Oh! It's your friend, Ma-Mari...Marinette? Whatever her name is," replied Plagg.

"She died before you," said Plagg.

"Died?"

"Yeah, before her body disappeared she passionately said,'Adrien, I love you!', that was so heartwarming for you two lovebirds," Plagg made it seem so dramatic.

"Was she someone special to me?" asked the now white haired boy.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't know who Adrien Agreste were, before you died."

"I must have died in a hospital...That's what people say," Adrien said.

"You did," replied Plagg, munching on some cheese.

"Almost time for work," said Adrien.

"You really don't wanna go to school? You're sixteen, you know?"

"I'd rather keep a...Low profile..Knowing that theres someone who looks exactly like me, and has the same name, people'd probably think I'm a ghost. With white hair, it'd be worst too," sighed Adrien.

"So you're gonna make a living out of babysitting? What if the parent finds out your surname?"

"Then I'll quit, that's how life works, right?" Adrien turned around as he said, smirking as he picked up his green headphones.

* * *

"I haven't seen Lila in a long time...I'll kill her the moment I ever see her again!"

"You don't have to, it was my fault, I kept quiet because of the stupid trauma I had," the voice of the girl in Alya's phone sounded cold. Sarcastic. Most importantly, sad.

 _Life these past two years has been hell. And it was all because of? Lila Rossi. She killed me. However, I'm already thankful enough towards Master Fu and Tikki..._

 _I first woke up two years ago in Alya's phone._

 _Apparently, I had been sent from an anonymous sender, maybe that could've been Master Fu. But as much as I could see one of my best friends every single day, I missed Adrien._

 _I have the power of creation. And the power of living in any electronic or virtual devices I want._

 _Even so, I'm not happy._

 _Alya told me that Adrien died. Yet, his body disappeared._

 _Nino told me that he'd seen a white haired boy who looked like Adrien. Yet, he'd never know or comfirm if that were him._

 _Just because of that trauma. Just because of that. I couldn't see my best friend for the last time._

 _Just because of that. I'm stuck in a phone._

 _Just because of that. I'm a stupid virus._

 _Just because of that, I'm an opposite-werewolf. I only get to be human at night._

 _Just because of that, I haven't seen my parents face-to-face in two whole years._

 _I try to hide every tear with a cheeky and playful smile. Yet my heart is empty inside. If I even still have one._

 _When I see my empty seat beside Alya's. And that seat in front of mine which was Adrien's._

 _When Alya walks past the door which says reads:_

 _The Gaming Club._

 _I fall deeper into an abyss of despair._

 _What else can I do? Bring him back to life?_

 _When I first woke up, I saw myself in the very game character I designed when we were 12._

 _I remembered Adrien's too. His was white haired, with black shirts replacing the white ones he usually wore. And with his green headphones, too._

 _Mine was a red hood, a white shirt like the one I used to wear, and a black skirt. My pigtails were longer now._

Thinking of all that already made Marinette tired.

"Hey Tikki, do you have any idea where Mari's body is?" Alya asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't, I'm sorry..." the sound of Tikki's voice was truely sincere and genuine. As if she were pitying Marinette.

"It's not your fault, Tikki," Marinette said, rubbing the Kwami onto her cheek.

"Hey, there he is again, that guy with Manon!"

Marinette's head popped up as she looked out.

"He's the one that looks like Adrien!"

She stared through Alya's screen for a moment. He really did look like Adrien. Those emerald green eyes were one of a kind.

Alya's jaw dropped in excitement as she saw something.

The boy whispered something as he took a flower from the bushes. The flower disappeared.

"He has a super power? That's so cool!" squealed Alya.

"You have powers, too! Maybe you two are-"

"No."

"Oh right...I need you to get over Adrien..." Alya hung her head low in remorse.

"S-Sorry..."

"But I need time..."

"It's almost 7," said Alya.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

 _"Adri! Adri! Check this out!" the 12 year-old bluenette stuck a laptop into her best friend's face._

 _"Is that.."_

 _"You? Yup!" beamed Marinette as she pushed the laptop towards her best friend._

 _"Cool!" Adrien exclaimed as he saw a character which looked almost excactly like him! The character had white hair and green eyes, and black shirts replacing the white ones he wore!_

 _"This is mine!" Marinette chirped as she showed him her character which looked a lot like her too._

 _"Maybe we'll make these characters into a game," suggested Adrien._

 _"Of course we will!"_

 _"I mean, our club has only two people," Marinette said as they both burst into laughter._

 _I miss you._


	4. I'm gonna post a new story too!

**Hey, it's mousey. It's been a really long time since i updated, I know, and i'm so so sorry! But I don't really don't know which story to update, so leave a review if you want me to update this story! I'll update those with people wanting to, because honestly i have absolutely no idea what the 12 year old me was writing back then ( i'm 14 now ) HAHA but thankyou if you're actually still reading my stories, love you guys to the moon and back!**


End file.
